MUD Radio
MUD Radio was the student radio station at Middlesex UniversityWikipedia - Middlesex University, based in the student union building at Trent ParkWikipedia - Trent Park campus. The station was broadcast online at www.mudradio.com, with several shows also using their own StickamWikipedia - Stickam accounts to broadcast video from the studio. Matt was introduced to MUD Radio by Scru Love, an ex-student of Middlesex University and host of The Scru Love Show. Matt joined the station as a DJ in October 2009, broadcasting Teatime With Matt on Thursdays from 2pm-4pm. Along with Teatime With Matt, Matt frequently appeared as a guest on several other shows, including The Scru Love Show and Cheesy Chips Retro Hits. In January 2010, Matt and Scru Love started working on The Scru Love Show, a web series loosely based on Scru's radio show. The main characters in the show were both radio presenters, so most of the episodes were filmed in or around the MUD Radio studio. In September 2010, Matt was elected as Station Manager, replacing outgoing manager Tom Bacon, one of the hosts of The Student Breakfast ShowFacebook - The Student Breakfast Show. Matt made several changes to the station, including the introduction of regular meetings and creation of a joint Livestream ChannelLivestream - MUD Radio Studio Webcam. Matt also became on-site technical support for the studio, thanks to his skills of "pressing all of the buttons until something happens" and the fact he lived next door to the building in the infamous Gubbay Hall. In March 2011, the MUD Radio DJs hosted a 48 hour live broadcast to raise money for Comic ReliefWikipedia - Comic Relief, entitled MUD Radio's 48 Hour Lock In. The event raised £414 for Comic ReliefJust Giving - MUD Radio's 48 Hour Lock In (2011) and the station was presented with a Special Recognition Award for the broadcast by Middlesex University Students' Union (MUSUMiddlesex University Students' Union) as part of their annual award show. The final regular episode of Teatime With Matt was broadcast on MUD Radio on 7th June 2011. In Summer 2011, the MUD Radio studio was relocated to the university's Hendon campus. During this time, Matt was offered a paid job at MUSU, producing and presenting a daily breakfast show for MUD Radio. The MUD Radio Breakfast ShowFacebook - The MUD Radio Breakfast Show was launched in November 2011. At this time, Emily Edwards also took over from Matt as station manager. In February 2012, the MUD Radio DJs hosted another 48 Hour Lock InJust Giving - MUD Radio's 48 Hour Lock In (2012) in association with the Middlesex University RAG SocietyMDXSU - MDX RAG (Raising and Giving) to raise money for War ChildWikipedia - War Child (charity). As part of the broadcast, Matt dedicated the second half of the Breakfast Show to a one-off special episode of Teatime With Matt, which poked fun at the format of the Breakfast Show by combining features from both. Despite the success of the MUD Radio Breakfast Show, Matt's role was made redundant at the end of the 2012 academic year due to changes in MUSU's annual funding. The final episode of the show was broadcast on 25th May 2012. MUD Radio was renamed MUSU Radio in September 2012, to reflect the closer links it now had to the Students' Union. The station is currently operating under the name POW! FMMDXSU - POW! FM. External Links Category:Misc Category:About